Origami is the ancient Japanese art of paper folding. Using a sheet of paper, geometric and intricate folds are made to represent objects usually found in nature, such as a crane or flower. Although paper was exclusively used in this art in the past, modern technology has made available other materials such as aluminum foil and materials made of natural and synthetic fibers. Origami art has usually served a purely aesthetic purpose and industrial uses are not that well known.
Over the past 10 years, endovascular aneurysm repair has become the treatment of choice for abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) with favorable post-op results compared to open repair. The move from open to endovascular treatments of AAA has involved a significant learning curve that has exposed specific problems and complications. Iliac artery elongation, tortuosity, and dilation are common in patients with aortic aneurysms. The loss of elastin may reduce support within the artery, thus leading to elongation and tortuosity, even in non-aneurysmal parts of the artery. Stent grafts and other endoluminal prosthetics have difficulty providing stability and form when implanted in such tortuous settings.